101universefandomcom-20200214-history
Celestia
Celestia is an underwater world in the Spiral, home to the Crustacean Empire. It was originally founded by a group of wizards known as the Astral Wizards, who created the schools of Sun, Moon, and Star. Centuries ago, the world was the site of the War for Celestia, a decades-long conflict between Morganthe and her Shadow Web and the combined forces of the Celestians and the Storm Titan, who fought over the Umbra Queen's eagerness to find the secrets of Celestian magic for herself. The war ultimately ended with the world being sunk into the water and cut off from the rest of the Spiral, after the Storm Titan betrayed the Celestians. More recently, Celestia was the site of more battles between the Wizard and the forces of the Crustacean Empire, after the world was "re-discovered" by the Spiral Geographic Society of Marleybone. Seeing the newfound interest and accessibility as an opening, Morganthe returned, again wanting to gain the ability to use astral magic. History War for Celestia The Astral Wizards of Celestia used the world as a place to store the secrets of Astral Magic, coveted by Morganthe. In an attempt to stop Morganthe from gaining the secrets, the Celestians summoned the Storm Titan to defend them. But the Storm Titan betrayed the Celestians and Morganthe's forces, sinking both of them beneath the waves. The Celestians built large domes to protect the city, but the Celestians and dark forces were consumed by the waves, and the Spiral Door to Celestia was shut. The Return of Morganthe Spiral Geographic Society Centuries later, Marleybone sent the Spiral Geographic Society, led by Thurston Plunkett, to explore the lost world. While exploring, they discovered that Celestia was not as abandoned as they had once thought, and they were overcome by Morganthe's Shadow Web and the evil Crustacean Empire. Fearing the worst, they figured that they would not be able to move on without the help of the Wizard. The Wizard's Intervention The Wizard soon arrived, and was battled the Crustacean Empire, while helping Plunkett's expeditions. Morganthe, still on the same mission she had begun centuries ago, returned to Celestia to gain access to the Astral Magic once and for all. The Wizard found her in The Chancel with her minion, Big Salgio, a Piscean. Morganthe fleed to discover the secrets of Astral Magic, using Big Salgio to keep the Wizard occupied. Locations Celestia Base Camp Celestia Base Camp is the central area of the world of Celestia. It is the base camp for the Spiral Geographical Society and the home of the Celestia Spiral Door. The Grand Astrolabe can be found in the camp, as well as the entrances to the District of the Stars, Portico, Chancel, and Trial of the Spheres. Survey Camp The Survey Camp is one of Celestia's regions that extends from the Base Camp, being part of the Spiral Geographical Society's expedition. Dalton Prescott, the leader of the Spiral Geographic Society (in Plunkett's absence), led a team of explorers into the Survey Camp. Unfortunately, it was overrun by the Crustacean Empire, and Rutherford West was captured. With The Wizard's help, however, West was rescued and the team was able to continue research. The Grotto The Grotto is a remote area in Celestia, in a series of underwater caverns near the Survey Camp. The Wizard came to the Grotto in the hopes of rescuing Rupert Fleming, yet another member of the Spiral Geographical Society that was captured by the Crustacean Empire. District of the Stars Behind a portal in Celestia Base Camp is the District of the Stars. The District of the Stars was overrun by Piscean mercenaries working for the Crustacean Empire. Inside the District can be found the Astral Archives, as well as The Archivist and the entrance to the Stellarium. After opening the portal to the District, The Wizard defeated the Piscean mercenaries and gained entry to the Stellarium to collect the Star of Celestia. The Stellarium The Wizard ventured into the Stellarium to retreive the Star of Celestia and place it in the Grand Astrolabe. There, The Wizard dueled Selwyn Skywatcher, an Undead Celestian who guarded the secrets of Star Magic. The Floating Land The Floating Land is the only part of Celestia that remained above water after the Storm Titan attacked. When the Spiral Geogrpahic Society's expedition arrived in Celestia, they landed their airship on the Floating Land, which was then populated by the Water-moles. The maintenance crew of the airship remained on the Floating Land while Plunkett and the other members of the Society went to Celestia Base Camp. When The Wizard arrived on the Floating Land, attempting to fix a submarine in order to travel to Stormriven, the stranded crew obliged. Stormriven Stormriven is an underground location in Celestia home to many Undead Celestians, some of which were hostile to the Sprial Geographical Society. The Wizard arrived here from the Floating Land, hoping to find some Portal Pieces with which to enter the Portico. In Stormriven Hall, The Wizard defeated Tempus Stormfist in order to retrieve the Portal Pieces. The Portico Behind another portal in Celestia Base Camp is the Portico. Inside the Portico is the Lunarium, where the mysterious secrets of Moon Magic were once hidden by the Celestians. In order to gain the Moon of Celestia for the Grand Astrolabe, the Wizard journeyed into the Lunarium. Selenor, the protector of the Moon, challenged the Wizard to the duel. When Selenor lost the duel, he handed over the Moon Relic to the Wizard. Science Center The Science Center was founded by the Spiral Geographical Society in the hopes of continuing scientific research in Celestia. Their Steam-bots revolted against them, so Grace Conrad (whom The Wizard met in the Survey Camp) called on The Wizard's help once again. Crustacean Empire The Crustacean Empire is a large location in the ruins of Celestia where the Crustaceans made their home. Emperor Pontus resides in the Empire along with Thurston Plunkett, whom The Wizard was searching for all along. The Wizard ended up working with the Crustaceans to defeat invading Pisceans and Pirates. After defeating the invading forces, Plunkett helped The Wizard gain an artifact that would unlock the portal to the Chancel. The Chancel Behind the final portal in Celestia Base Camp, the Chancel, also known as the Solarium or the Solar District, can be reached. It stores the secrets of Sun Magic. Before The Wizard was able to reach the Chancel, Big Salgio and Morganthe entered, stole the Sun Piece, and locked themselves inside the sanctum of the Solarium. When The Wizard defeated Big Salgio and retrieved the Sun Piece, Morganthe fled the Chancel and returned to her homeland, Zafaria, to fulfill her prophecy. Trial of the Spheres There is another portal in Celestia Base Camp that leads to the Trial of the Spheres, which can only be opened with the use of the Grand Astrolabe and the Astral Relics. Inside the Trial of the Spheres is the Sanctum of the Stars, the Lunar Sanctum, and the Solar Sanctum. The Wizard faced the Trial of Spheres and succeeded, though too late to stop Morganthe from recovering the secrets of Astral Magic.Category:Worlds Category:Celestia